shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Wizardess Heart+
Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ is one of many of NTT Solmare's Shall we date? dating sim games and was first released on December 11th 2014. It is an otome game (乙女ゲーム otome gēmu, lit. "girl game") in which you are the heroine and can choose which character to develop a romance with. Wizadess Heart+ is a free mobile application that can be downloaded from the App Store for iOS devices or Google Play for Android devices. Plot Wizardess Heart follows a mostly unseen heroine from a first person point of view as she begins her studies at the Royal Magic Academy in the land of Gendonelune. At the beginning of the visual novel, the heroine lives alone in a little cottage. She has the magical ability to understand animals. She has applied to the Gendonelune Royal Magic Academy in hopes of becoming a gifted wizardess. As the story begins, she receives a magical Acceptance Letter which guides her from her home to the city of Gendonelune. Once there, the heroine learns that her acceptance into the Academy is not yet complete-- she will need to grow her magic and prove herself worthy of becoming a full fledged student by passing a test of her magical ability known as a Judgement. If she succeeds, she will be deemed worthy to stay and continue her studies, but should she fail, she must leave the Academy. In the midst of her journey, she befriends one of the talented male wizards at the Academy who becomes her love interest as well as her Buddy. As Buddies, the heroine and her wizard partner must work together to ensure that she can pass the Judgement-- and both must keep their grades high enough to remain at the Academy. Gameplay The object of the game is to reach one of three endings. In order to do this, the player is presented with a meter at the beginning of the game known as the "Love Meter", and frequently must make choices in the story that will raise the meter. Good choices will raise the meter a lot; bad or incorrect choices will only raise the meter a little. Additionally, the player has the option of participating in a feature called "Make a Date", which allows her to go on an unseen date with her chosen buddy to win in game money and "Romance Points" to help further the story. Character Dateable TOWER OF SORROW * Elias Goldstein ** The quote on his character info is: " I don't think I need a Buddy. Not you, not anyone." ** Elias Goldstein is the younger brother of Klaus Goldstein, and comes from a famous elite wizarding family. Elias states on Klaus' character information that he is five years younger than his brother. In Elias' character sheet, he is described by his roommate Yukiya as a "serious-minded, bright student" who is "a little harsh on others, but he's always got a point". He doesn't talk about his family. ** He likes books and sweets. * Luca Orlem ** His quote: "Nothing will ever start if you just sit around waiting." ** Luca is described as a "self concious, habitual idler with a fair share of behavioral issues." He has repeated a couple years at the academy because of this, and has the record for many detentions. According to Klaus, who narrates his character sheet, he is uncaring about the fact that he has extraordinary magic skills. Klaus is also shocked Luca remains a student in the Academy. * Yukiya Reizen *# In Yukiya's character sheet, Luca states that he would "describe him in a single word as 'cursed'." Luca also goes on to describe him as quiet, yet cool and mysterious, and that he allegedly transferred to the Academy to find the cure for his curse. He wears an eyepatch over one eye SPRING OF UNICORNS * Klaus Goldstein ** Klaus is the Prefect of the Royal Magic Academy and comes from a famous family of Elite wizards. Elias is his younger brother. When the main character becomes buddies with him, he is ashamed at being paired with such an inept wizardess, and is very strict with the heroine, but soon learns her strengths--and begins to love her in the process. In his character description it is noted that he, while still a student in the Academy, is already a certified Elite Magic Knight and has talent in varied fields of study. * Randy March ** Randy is a pink haired, sweet obsessed wizard. He carries with him a stuffed animal named Taffy that he has enchanted to be able to speak. Most of the other Academy students find him weird, though he and Klaus apparently share some sort of special bond, as is revealed toward the end of Klaus' main story when Randy comes to aid him and the MC in fighting Azusa. * Azusa Kuze ** In most of the other routes, Azusa Kuze is painted as a villain. He is an exchange student from a province called Hinomoto which has had many feuds with Gendonelune. During Klaus' route, a student begins practicing dark, forbidden magic. Klaus takes the blame in order to lure the real culprit, which turns out to be Azusa. According to his character sheet, narrated by Randy, Azusa is the Onmyoji, the master of a special magic from his region called Onmyo-jitsu. Randy says Azusa is nice, calm and kind, but also says he sometimes feels something strange about him. KING OF FAIRIES * Joel Crawford ** * Vincent Knight ** * Leon ** PRINCESS OF CRYSTAL * Cerim Leiado ** * Guy Brighton ** * Glen Qing ** SOL MAIDEN * Leslie Roseblade ** * Sigurd Curtis ** * Mel Glover ** LABYRINTH AND THE CURSED PRINCE * Zeus Brundle ** * Klaus Goldstein II ** * Hiro Tachibana ** POETRY * Caesar Raphael ** * Alphonse Goldstein ** * Lucious Duller ** Others * Amelia Nile - Amelia is the main character's roommate in the dorms at the Royal Magic Academy. She is bright, bubbly and cheerful and serves in some situations as the first real friend the MC makes, as well as her confidant. * Loran Merkulova * Conrad Schuyler * Randolph * ???? Stories Main Stories * Elias Goldstein * Luca Orlem * Yukiya Reizen * Klaus Goldstein * Randy March * Azusa Kuze Spin-Off Stories Elias Goldstein * The Magic Competition: Elias Luca Orlem * The Magic Competition: Luca * Happy Birthday, Luca!! Yukiya Reizen * The Magic Competition: Yukiya Category:Games